psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Drones
Drones are automated robots that are controlled by the Sibyl System. They have their own PP scanners and are basically the arms of the Sibyl System. Overview Drones are robots commissioned by the government for a wide verity of jobs. Many if not most are controlled by the Sibyl System but some evidence of privet use is hinted. There are many kinds of drones, each doing different task based on design and programming but it's been demonstrated the Sibyl System can take direct control of them if need to. Manufacturing Due to how strongly the Sibyl System relies on drones, the manufacture seems to be strictly government controlled (it has stated some communal use is implied so this might just extend to government operated models). They are all made in isolated facilities and are almost completely automated. The only part of the process that has human interaction is the drone behavior analysis and testing. The facility is completely isolated: They have no internet, nor even old fashion land lines. The walls reflect all inbound and outbound signals to guaranty protection from hacking. In fact the only way to get production shut down is to have a direct letter from the Minister of Economy. The Dominator doesn't work inside. Varieties S'ecurity Bots' These are the most common type seen in the series. They patrol all the populated areas of Japan, and have Dominators like the Inspectors and Enforcers. They have PP scanners and are hooked up to all other scanners. If any of them get a bad PP they come to the site. They lack the intelligence to reason and observe like a Inspector or Enforcers, for example The helmet renders them little more then scarecrows, and they are unable to realize anything is wrong -- even when murder is taking place right in front of them. They also possess Dominator holders, and Dominators obviously. Though they basically just follow programming they can be taken over directly by the Sibyl Collective. C'onstrution Bots' These are the bots that work at the manufacturing plants. They make all the other kinds of drones. Though meant for construction rather than fighting, they can be reprogrammed for battle and are extremely dangerous when doing so due to a large array of tools. S'paring Bot' They are fighting bots meant to help Enforcers stay in shape. They are humanoid and appear to know multiple fighting styles. Forensic Bots They are a swarm of tiny bots that analyse crime scenes for evidence. They burrow and are small, arachnid-like robots, and have cranes to pickup anything and everything that could be a clue. H'unting Bots' These special types of drones are created specifically for hunting down prey, whether it be human or animal. They guard Senguji's mansion most of the time, but other than that they are the front liners in Senguji's fox hunting. Their job is to frighten the prey and make it run right into the hunter's (Senguji's) trap, finishing it off. The dogs each have five red eyes and are much larger than your average dog. They have razor sharp teeth and claws, which they use to rip apart their prey. The dogs also have a scissors at the end of their tail, something that can also be used for offense. Senguji owns two, a red one and a black one. In episode 10, the red drone is destroyed, crushed under one of Senguji's many traps, while the black drone was destroyed by Kougami using the Dominator. Category:Miscellaneous